Lonette
Lonette is one of the main characters of the 1992 animated comedy/live action film, Cool World. She is a toon (aka, "doodle") and works as a waitress. She's also the main love interest of Frank Harris (a human, also known as a "noid"). Personality Similar to Holli Would, Lonette has a promiscuous nature (albeit not to the same extent as Holli does). Also, unlike Holli (who's evil and murderous), Lonette's a genuinely kind, friendly and sweet-natured character. Even though Frank's a human, she genuinely loves him and wants to consummate her relationship with him--while Frank ultimately feels the same way about Lonette, he's very adamant about upholding the only true law of Cool World: noids can't have sex with doodles (which is ultimately for not just for the safety of himself and Lonette, but for all of Cool World and Frank's original human world). Appearence She is shown to have a similar appearence towards Holli Would in some physical and facial features. However, the differences between them is Lonette has black hair in a ponytail, red lipstick and wears a red dress with a pink stripe on it. Relationships Frank Harris During the years sometime after Frank is transported to Cool World, he meets the doodle Lonette. While not much information regarding the history of their relationship is revealed, Frank and Lonette met and fell in love. They're shown to have a very serious relationship and are very committed to each other--however, they're unable to consummate their relationship due to the Cool World law that a doodle and noid are not allowed to have sexual intercourse. Aside from the law, their relationship is slightly strained as Frank is constantly on the job and is often called away whenever they're out on dates together. In order to mend his relationship with Lonette, Frank asks his partner Nails to take on more responsibility while he temporarily leaves his duties as a detective to spend more quality time with Lonette. Frank visits the resuturant where Lonette works and stops a doodle from harassing her and they begin to spend time together. However when Frank learns that Holli Would had sex with Jack Deebs and they've escaped to the real world, Frank has to return to the real world to find and stop them. Lonette, against Frank leaving, admits that she's worried that he'll want to stay in his original human world permanently and that she'll never see him again. However, Frank assures Lonette that, even though he's a human and she's a toon, he genuinely loves her and that he's planning on returning to Cool World no matter what so they can still be together. Later, as Frank begins his preparations to leave for the real world, Frank and Lonette walk together, soon sharing a hug goodbye before he departs. Though Frank manages to defeat Holli and her cronies and ultimately saves both Cool World and the Real World, he ends up dying in the process (Holli pushes him over the side of the building, and the impact of the fall is what ultimately kills him). Nails and a deceased Frank return to Cool World, where Lonette eventually finds them. Furious to learn what Holli did and heartbroken over her boyfriend's death, Lonette starts grieving for Frank along with Nails--however, when Nails reveals to Lonette that Frank was killed by Holli when Holli was still in her doodle-form rather than her human-form, Lonette and Nails eventually stop grieving and become happy when Lonette remembers that when a human is killed by a toon (at least in the real world), said human will be reborn as a toon in Cool World. Frank ultimately comes back to life in the Cool World, this time as a toon--Nails and Lonette are happy that Frank's alive again and Frank's happy about it as well. At the end of movie, Frank and Lonette are shown in Frank and Lonette's apartment, and are about to get intimate--during this, Lonette questions Frank if he did consider staying in the human world permanently so he could do all the things he wasn't able to do in Cool World, but Frank tells her that, at this point, it doesn't matter, since they can finally be together forever and consummate their relationship. Just as Frank and Lonette are about to finally consummate their relationship, Nails bursts in to get Frank (presumably for some police-related business). However, Nails notices Lonette with his partner, and rather than go with him, Frank chooses to stay with Lonette and the couple shoos out Nails (rather violently, especially in Lonette's case). After Nails leaves, the couple finally gets their desired alone time, turns out the lights and shares a kiss before presumably consummating their relationship. Gallery Lonette & Frank (1).jpg Lonette & Frank (2).jpg Lonette & Frank (3).jpg Lonette & Frank (4).jpg Lonette & Frank (5).jpg Lonette & Frank (8).jpg Lonette & Frank (7).jpg Lonette & Frank (6).jpg Lonette & Frank Kiss.jpg Lonette & Frank.jpg Lonette & Frank (16).jpg Lonette & Frank (15).jpg Lonette & Frank (14).jpg Lonette & Frank (13).jpg Lonette & Frank (12).jpg Lonette & Frank (11).jpg Lonette & Frank (10).jpg Lonette & Frank (9).jpg Trivia *She's voiced by Candi Milo. *Lonette sometimes calls Frank "Frankie," and similarly, Frank sometimes calls her "Lonnie." Category:Female Love Interest Category:Waitress Love Interest Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Mature Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Interspecies Love Interest